Minerva McGonagall
by Anotsoskinnybitch
Summary: I used her name as the title because that's what J.k. Rowling did with Harry Potter and I have not finished this story so I do not have any cleaver object or phrase which I could use as a title. So that readers could feel special when they find it in the readings. Although the title is not all that it could be the story is wonderful, I assure you. It's about her lovely life. Enjoy!


Hey, so I haven't written a fan fiction in an ungodly amount of time. But I've wanted to get back to it. Then I watched the most recent Harry Potter movie and saw how bad ass McGonagall was and it clicked. I should do a fan fiction on McGonagall, I mean you don't really hear too much about her and she would be an awesome character to expand on. So thanks for taking a gander at this, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Train Back

"Minerva," Pomona Sprout said next to her friend in a rattling train compartment. "What plans do you have now that you have graduated?"

"Well," Minerva McGonagall said to her curly haired friend while adjusting the pointed felt hat sitting on her head. "I have received an invitation to join the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh my," Pomona said bouncing in her seat a bit. "That sure is good news Minerva; you have always been so very smart."

Minerva smiled looking out at the British countryside passing by through the window of the train. "Thanks, you too, wouldn't that be nice if we could work for the Ministry together?"

"Yes, that would be nice, but you know what else would be?" Pomona said, glancing at the boy passing by their compartment.

"What?" Minerva said looking back Pomona.

"If only I could just get to look at me." She said twisting her fists into her lap.

Minerva smiled at her younger friend then put her arms around her shoulders. "Just think about how much more you can achieve without those sort of distractions."

"Yeah but, Minerva," Pomona looked back at her friend her finger curling around her hair just as a vine would climb a trellis, "you wouldn't understand."

Minerva softened, "Pomona, what do you mean?"

"Well," she said with a strand of her brown hair in her mouth, "you don't have problems attracting boys."

With a smile Minerva wrapped her arms around her friend and then kissed her through her hair.

Then the car jolted to a stop. Minerva's teeth banged against Pomona's forehead.

"What the hell?" Minerva said touching the front of her mouth then moving away from her friend as the lights flickered then was overcame by darkness. The car lurched again.

Pomona's watery eyes went wide, searching to adjust to the dark. "What is going on?"

Minerva pushed herself from the seat. "I'm not sure but I'm going to check."

"Minerva, "Pomona said reaching for the sound of Minerva's sweeping cloak. She felt a small wind from it as it brushed past her hand.

The door slid open easily with the force of Minerva's hand and she instinctually peered out. The corridor was black, but filled with shouts from somewhere outside of the train. She searched the hallway several times before reluctantly stepping out when sub came to blindness; she was head girl in Gryffindor this year, was Captain of the Qudditch team and had been offered a job at the Ministry. She had the authority and ability to investigate this hallway if anyone did. She let the compartment door fall shut behind her with a clap and she stepped into the never-ending corridor.

Pomona sighed in the compartment looking at the barely visible door. "She'll be back," Pomona said to herself. Then the train lifted on its side. Pomona found herself sliding in her seat to the other side of the train while the sounds of falling luggage surrounded her. Then the train dropped back onto the tracks with a hard slam. There was a shout. Then a lot of voices, some of them were not human, they mingled in an angry swarm like bees above her head. She looked out at the grey London landscape that provided some light into the room. She was closer to the shapes of the outside now but they had not changed. The train rocked again and then again. Each time the voices got louder. Then, it all stopped. The deafening crash of the train echoed the new quiet followed by the lights flickering back on. She got up and slid the door open a bit reluctantly, to find Minerva and a group of her fellow students strewn in a pile on the floor.

"Minerva?" Pomona said stepping up to the group. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She blinked, and then used some first year's face to push herself out of the pile. She nodded in apology to the younger student, straightened her robe, and then looked at Pomona. "I will tell you in our compartment." They stepped into their car as the others continued to disentangle themselves from one another. Minerva closed the door behind her, "I fell into the other students the first time the car rocked. But I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice vaguely shouting, at some Centaurs. I think they were ramming the train, with some giants they coerced into helping them."

Pomona's eyes went wide as the train began its familiar rattling again. "What did they want?"

"Dumbledore mentioned something, earlier in class, about the Ministry reducing their land rights again."

"Oh," Pomona said looking out the now changing landscape. "But why did they attack the train?"

Minerva shrugged, "I didn't hear that part."

"Hmm," Pomona said tugging on her hair again.

Minerva said nothing in reply, but she did seem to be turning something over in her head.

The train soon began to slow.

The girl's readied their bags and straightened their hats to say reluctant good byes.

"Good luck to you," Minerva said. "You will do well in school. I enjoyed your company, and be sure to write."

"I will, and good luck to you too." Pomona said then went out of the cabin with determined eyes.

Minerva followed her off the train, and then went in the opposite direction of her on the platform. She ran into a few friends, bid them good-bye and gave them warm wishes. Then she proceeded out through the wall and onto the muggle platform at King's Cross Station.

Her parents stood where they always did, waving as usual with grins. Her mother's green eye's shown out at her, with smiling crinkles at the corners, from under her drooping witches' hat. Her father stood stiffly next to her, his hair well-trimmed as always. Minerva could even make out his usual gold cross necklace hanging from his neck.

They greeted her with a wave of warmth and hugs, her two younger brother's joined them soon after.

* * *

I found this difficult initially then it all fell together when I found some time to develop the plot a little. I hoped you enjoyed, and if you would please leave some feedback so I can make the next chapters better. Thanks.


End file.
